Big Brother VIP: Anime Style
by The Butterfly Catcher
Summary: 17 anime VIPs, 1 house, a cow and a tv show all mixed together! a reality show with anime VIPs! Will insanity reign, will love bloom, or will fights ruin everything!
1. The Letter

Disclaimer: Ok, Sailor Moon and Card Captors Sakura are Clamp's, One Piece is Eiichiro Oda's, Yu Yu Hakusho is Yoshihiro Togashi's, Shaman King is Hiroyuki Takei's, Inuyasha is Rumiko Takashi's, Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's, and Yu- Gi- Oh! is Kazuki Takahashi's.

Author's Notes: Ok, now to explain Big Brother VIP. Big Brother is a reality show where people, chosen randomly, are put together in a house with camaras to live with each other for 60 days. Every week theres nominations and expulsions. You get to vote wich stay and which go every week. There's 4 people nominated to expulsion and 1 of the 4 leaves. At the end, there will be 3 people left. 1st, 2nd, and 3rd places will leave the house at the end. Oh yeah, I forgot, the one who wins gets about 500,000 pesos, but i will change it to 500,00 dollars. ok on to the story... Ok its like a reality show with VIPs and expulsions... and i don't own it either. this is a show in Mexico(Well I don't know if there's somewhere else where they have this, don't sue me...) But I _did _change some stuff...

And i wanted to tell you that every body is from about 16- 18 years old and have their powers

ex: shinobi jutsus, shaman abilities, magic cards

Enjoy!

* * *

Anzu was waiting for Sakura (Haruno) at the Naruto Studio. Anzu was waiting there like for 15 min for her to come out. Soon she saw a pink haired girl running up to her. 

"Sorry I'm late!!"

"What took you? I've been here for about 15 minutes!!"

"It's that they gave me, Sasuke, and Naruto this strange packet."

Sakura took out a very strange packet. It was blue and had in big bold letters Big Brother VIP.

"Hmm... Strange, lets read it at my apartment."

"Okay." Sakura said

Anzu drived to heart of the city. Soon they where at her department. As they were coming into the apartment, Anzu got her mail and in all her mail she had that strange blue packet too.

"Look Sakura, I have one too! C'mon, lets check what they are," Anzu said

Sakura followed her. They walked up to her room and sat on her bed.

"Let's see," Sakura said opening her packet. Out came a blue card, a letter, and an envelope that also had a letter in it.

"Huh?" Anzu said

"Let me read them," Sakura said

Sakura got the blue card and read aloud,

"Congratulations!!! You've been chosen to be a part of the reality show, Big Brother VIP!!!"

"Reality show?" Anzu said

"Yeah, let's read the letter here..." Sakura started the letter

" Dear Anime Guy or Girl Character,

Congrats! You have been chosen to be part of Big Brother VIP! Big Brother VIP is a reality show where VIP characters, like you, have to live with each other and live out through nominees, expulsions, fights, and agreements. You will be inside the Big brother house with other 16 VIPs from Japanese Anime/ Manga.

In the envelope in this package has information you'll need or probably want to know about the house and stuff like that. If you are not able to assist please inform us to this number: 555- 648VIP before June 15th. You must be at the Big Brother House at 6:00 pm June 30th.

Sincerely,

Big Brother VIP Faculty "

Sakura and Anzu were about to scream of happiness and Sakura said, "Before we do anything, lets read the other letter."

"OK"

Sakura cleared her throat.

"Ok this is information you'll want to know...

1) It's 1 big house

2) There's 7 rooms and a stable with a cow

- 1 bedroom: has 12 beds, 7 twin beds (i guess its the single beds) and 5 queen sized beds, beside each bed there's a little table where a lamp lays

- 2 living rooms: One has green decor and wallpaper with couches and a cofee table (you know, the little glass knee high tables)-this room is not to be entered unless Big Brother tells you to- and the other living room is linked to the Kitchen that has a long table, an oven, stove, pots, etc. The living room has 3 six people couches (i know wierd) and a cofee table

-1 gym room: it a common sized room with a walking thingy, weights, and other excercise things , if you're used to excercise (we know some of you do...)

-1 storage room: this room contains food supplies for about 10 people for 60 days (don't worry most won't stay too long...)

-1 restroom (I repeat 1!!!)- has 1 toilet, 1 sink, 1 shower and only 5 minutes of hot water for each person

- The last room is called 'The Confessionary' you can't enter unless Big Brother tells you to

3) You'll be in that house for 60 days, well if you're not thrown out before

4) Anything goes except trying to kill each other

5) If you are nominated to be thrown out, you cannot, We repeat, you cannot threat destroying the world if they don't save you from coming out

6) You cannot go out of the Big Brother House in any circumstances, well unless the house starts to fall down

7) The cow's name is Yolei. In the storage room ther's no milk so you'll have to get your own milk from Yolei.

8) In the bedroom there's queen sized beds, that some of you will have to share. When you come in the house a guard will give you a piece of paper with a number. The beds will have numbers too so if a queen sized bed says 5 and 9 those two numbers will sleep on that bed. Gender does not matter. No switching.

9) You cannot bring anything with you except your clothes no games, books, mini radios, nothing! The only thing you'll need is yourself and clothes -in your clothes be sure to have at least 3 formal outfits(so if you come out of the house you are well dressed) and a bathing suit(there's camaras everywhere even in the shower and also for the swimming pool)-

10) The only place you'll be able to change is in the toilet part of the restroom

Ok this is a little information on the house, if there's more things you need to know then Big brother will tell you.

Sincerely,

Big Brother VIP Faculty "

"Oh my God! So many camaras!!" Anzu said

"Yeah! We're gonna be with other characters and we already know Sasuke and Naruto will be there! Hope some One Piece or Inuyasha crew members come!"

"I hope to see Shaman Kimg Characters!!"

Sakura and Anzu kept talking about who will be in Big Brother VIP almost every day until June 30th came.

"Yay we're coming in!"

* * *

Tell me what you think!! Review! please no flames... 


	2. The First Day

**Disclaimer:** OK since I can't say everytihng again _(its extremely exhausting :P)_ i will just say I don't own any characters only the plot

**Author's Note:** HI guys how do you like the story? weird? I know but it will get better as it goes. today everyone gets bed numbers and gets to see each other!!! oh and not all the characters are like in the anime some might be little happier or intelligent or advanced _(like if your a ghost from like 3000 years ago you know how to use a cellphone)_.

Enjoy!

* * *

Anzu and Sakura were right in front of the door, when someone tapped Anzu's shoulder. Anzu turned around. 

"Huh?"

Yami Yugi was right behind her.

"Anzu?"

"Yami?"

"I didn't know you were also coming!" Both said at the same time

"Yadda yadda! And I love you both! Let's just get in there!" Sakura said a little anxiously_ (A little! Yeah, right!)_

Yami and Anzu went right behind Sakura who opened the door. Out of the door was another little room with a big muscled guard.

The guard looked at them for a sec and said, "Miss Haruno, Miss Mazaki, Mr. Mutou," He said acknoledging they were there, "Here are your numbers and shirts."

"Shirts?" Sakura asked

"Big Brother Shirts. A gift from Big Brother," The guard said giving them a piece of paper and blue shirts that said Big Brother VIP on the front and their names on the back.

"Thanks!" Anzu and Sakura said

Yami was now infront of Anzu and Sakura and opened the door. They could see the living room and a hallway that probably lead to the bedroom, restroom, and other rooms of the house.

"Welcome, Yami, Anzu and Sakura."

"Huh?" Yami said

The voice was deep, serious, and sophisticated, it was a man.

"Are you Big Brother?" Anzu asked

"Yes."

"Where are you?" Sakura asked

"That cannot be revealed."

"Where are the other characters then?" Yami asked

"Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaaaan!!!!" a blonde boy shouted

"Forget it we know..." Sakura said "Naruto what's up!" Sakura said

"We were waiting outside for ya'll!"  
"We?" Anzu asked

"Yeah me and the others! C'mon, the Big Brother Dude wanted to see us!"

"But he is not here." Yami said

"Yami, did you skip the part of the camaras?"

"Hey, Zoro." Yami said greeting Zoro

"Zoro, Naruto escort the new characters to the backyard."

"Yeah Big Dude!" Naruto shouted to the air

Yami and Zoro sweat dropped.

"Its Big Brother, Naruto."

Lee (I have no idea how to spell his first name, if you do can you help me??) told Naruto. He came to the Living room with Sakura and Botan.

"Naruto, forget about taking them outside, instead bring everyone inside to the living room."

"Ok Big Guy!" Naruto said

"[Sigh]"

Naruto then left through the Kitchen glass door.So far from the 17 charactrs there were 8 characters: Zoro, Botan, Yami, Anzu, Sakura(K), Lee, Naruto, and Sakura(H). Soon Naruto was back with 6 characters.

"Hey Inuyasha," Yami said

"Oi, Yami!" Inuyasha said

Sango came in with Serena talking about something and Luffy and Eriol came after them.

"Hey there's only 6 characters! What about the oth--" Sakura(H) was interrupted by an explosion, some punching sounds and a dragging sound. Then in came Anna dragging a unconcious Yoh and struggling Hao. Everyone sweat dropped

"Hi there!" Anna said taking her attention from the twins

"Anna you little bi--"

"Shut up, Hao!!!!!"

"But wha--"

"You almost got my jeans on fire!!!!!"

"Anna let go of the twins." Big Brother said

Anna stopped dragging the Asakura twins and sat on the couch.

"But if they try anything funny again--"

"We know what can happen, Anna." Big Brother said

"Ok."

"Now that Anna is under control, please wake up Yoh."

Botan got a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water from the sink.

"Here," she said giving the glass to Anna who was next to Yoh.

"Thanks." Anna said. Then she turned to Yoh and spilled the water on Yoh's face.

"Anna don't kill me! It was Hao's plan!!!" Yoh stuttered/yelled

"Traitor!" muttered Hao

"[Sigh] What am I gonna do with you?" Anna muttered

"Nothing, and let me live?" Yoh said hopefully

Anna punched him on his head. "Ow..."

Okay, now that Yoh's awake, go into the bedroom. Across the hallway 2nd door to your right."

Everyone went to the bedroom and went inside. The wallpaper was peach as the color of the Kitchen and had 12 beds around spread around. In the middle of the room was a very neat rug.

"Cool! Now where's my bed..." Zoro said taking out a piece of paper

"Find your bed and put your lugagge underneath your bed." Big Brother said

"Okay number 2..." Anzu muttered trying to find the bed

_(okay i will just skip to who sleeps where)_

_twin beds:_

_1) Hao _

_2) Luffy_

_3) Lee_

_4) Eriol_

_5) Naruto_

_6) Sakura (H)_

_7) Inuyasha_

_queen beds:_

_1) Yoh and Anna_

_2) Zoro snd Botan_

_3) Yami and Anzu_

_4) Sasuke and Sakura (K)_

_5) Serena and Sango_

When everyone was settled Big Brother said, "For now, you may do whatever you please except kill eachother. Okay? And Hao don't burn anything..."

Hao dissapeared the fireball in his hand. "Man..."

"Anyways I want to explore the house, soooo, leave you guys!" Anzu said

"Wait, Anzu! Serena and I want to go to!" Sango said

"Ok!"

Soon everyone was doing something. Zoro, Inuyasha, and Yami were in the Kitchen table talking, Anzu, Serena, and Sango were exploring the house and were right now going outside to see Yolei the cow, Both Sakuras, Botan, and Anna were at the pool, Sasuke, Eriol, and Lee were sitting on the grass discussing about how they were sleeping, and Naruto, Luffy, and the twins were behind Yolei's stable planning something. Wonder what will it be??

* * *

What do you think about the first day at the Big Brother VIP House? What do you think are The Twins', Naruto's, and Luffy's plan is? Remember to review!!


	3. Plans and The Confessionary

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from this story   
  
Author's note: I don't know about pairing...yet. But something has to happen soooooooo, hehe on with the chapter!

* * *

_(4 guys were behind yolei's stable)_

"I have gathered you," Naruto began, " to accomplish a mission, a prank, even more! An insanity, against the people of this house. I have gathered you because you are the best in your occupation, pranksters of the best quality, who wants to join?"

"We do!" the Asakura twins and Luffy said

"Okay gentlemen, here's the plan--"

* * *

Anzu, Serena, and Sango were in the Kithen wandering about. 

"They should have at least cookies-" Anzu said

"or chips-" Sango said

"or chocolates..." Serena finished

They sighed.

Anzu then had an idea. "Girls, what about we go to the stable with Yolei?"

"Ok!" Serena and Sango said

* * *

The guys were on the ground talking. 

"I pity you, Sasuke," Lee snickered, "You have to sleep with Sakura. Hehehe..."

"Sasuke, what a bad luck..." Eriol said

"She's _that_ bad?"Sasuke asked a little worried

"No, but she is a girl! Hahahahaha!"

"She's really nice and kind, but,_ you_ have to sleep with her! Hahahaha!" Lee and Eriol laughed

_(I told you they would act a little weird but soon they will act normal again.)_

"Guys, the girls suddenly went quiet--" Lee started

"Which means that they are talking about something--" Eriol continued

"Which means trouble..." Sasuke finished

"Let's check it out before we get busted..." Lee told them

So they walked up to the pool.

"What are you--"

"Windy!" Sakura shouted

The guys were picked up by 'The Windy' and dropped in the pool. [Splash!] The guys were soaked! "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The girls laughed uncontrolably.

Lee was about to use his sword but Eriol and Sasuke stopped him. "Lemme get them!! Lemme!!" Lee struggled

"Calm down Lee..." Sasuke said

"Are you scared, Uchiha?" Anna said coming out of the pool.

This struck Sasuke's nerve. A big vein popped out of Sasuke's head.

"Let me get them, aaaaargh!" Now Sasuke yelled

This time Eriol holded both. "[Sigh]" Eriol took a deep breath. _'1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. Dammit this -count to 10 thing- does not work!!!'_

"Shut up!!" Sasuke and Lee yelped. "There! Now, if you excuse me..." Eriol muttered and went inside with the two other guys.

"I never thought Eriol could scream that hard..." 0.0 Sakura (K) said

* * *

"Yami who are you sleeping with?" 

"Anzu," Yami responded

"You, Zoro?"

"With Botan"

"Hahahaha! I get to sleep by myself! Hahahahaha!" Inuyasha laughed

"Shut up..." Zoro and Yami muttered at the same time

"Anyways I was thinking of a plan but but we need help from outside, I was thinking on someone from Fan Fiction .Net"

"But who?" Yami asked

* * *

"Great plan! But who does what?" Luffy said 

"Yoh does phase 1, You do phase 2, Hao does the great finale! I'll do the sub phase 1. Got it? You know what to do. Go, go, go!"

* * *

Soon it was night at the BB House. The girls were getting a shower, Eriol, Lee, and Sasuke were talking, and Inuyasha, Yami, and Zoro were still plotting a plan on the kitchen table. Then they heard Big Brother talk, "Everyone come to the living room. That also includes the guys outside and the girls at the shower." 

Zoro, Yami, and Inuyasha got down from the chairs and came to the living room next to Eriol, Sasuke, and Lee. Then Botan came in talking to Sango who was drying her hair. Behind them came in Anna, Serena, and Sakura (H).

"Where are Sakura and Anzu?" Big Brother said

"Oh, they're coming!" Serena said

About 3 minutes later Anzu and Sakura came in and sat beside Anna and Serena.

"Ok who's missing?" Zoro asked

"Naruto, the twins, and Luffy," Big Brother said

Want me to get them? Anna ssaid cracking her knuckles

"0.0U Its okay Anna."

"You talking about us?" Naruto said cming in with the twins and Luffy

"Yeah, now come on in guys I need to do something." Big Brother said irritatation showing. The guys came in and sat down on the floor.

"Ok I want Anzu and Yami in the confessionary," Then they heard a beeping sound

Anzu and Yami shrugged and walked to the confessionary that to their surprise was opened.

So they came in to a small room with tiles colors red, yellow and orange and in the middle was a big red sofa chair. Anzu and Yami sat on the arm rests. Then the house went quiet.

* * *

hahahhaa Cliffie! But what do you think Naruto's plan will be? what do you think Inuyasha's plan is??? Review!!! 


	4. The Prank

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters  
  
**Author's note:** Sorry for not updating but I had really bad case of author's block when I wrote this, sorry!!

* * *

_(In the Confessionary)_

Both Anzu and Yami were quiet.

Then BB talked.

"Okay, you two are now the house leaders and if in time that one of the other people here leave and there's a tie between them, you choose who leaves. Okay? Then--"

"Wait!!!" Anzu and Yami shouted.

"Why us?" Anzu whined

"Yeah! Why not Zoro or Hao or--" Yami started to whine also

"Because!

1.) You two are the oldest ones! Already 18!

2.) Hao will burn down the place

3.) Zoro is a pirate."

"Okay..." Anzu said

"Okay you may leave now to the other rooms. Tell the others its already time to sleep. Tomorrow you have tasks to do."

"Tasks? The letter never said anything about--"

"Then sorry, but the letter said there was a kitchen and food so what did you think? A maid was gonna do it for ya? Tough luck no maid."

And then the beeping sound went loud again and the door opened.

"Oh, and you can't tell them about what I talked to you about being leaders." BB said

"Okay..." Both said

So both Anzu and Yami came out the room and told the people about sleeping time.

"Hey! We want to talk more!!" Naruto said

"Yeah!" Hao and Yoh said

"Then talk in the Bedroom! Sheesh..." Anzu said

So Botan and Serena went back to finish showering. Both Sakuras, Sango, and Anzu headed to the bedroom. All the guys except for Luffy, Naruto, and The Asakura twins headed towards the bedroom.

* * *

(At bedroom) 

The girls had their pjs on already and the guys just wore their pants or their pants and a white under shirt. (0.0)

Inu Yasha was already snoring and Sakura(K) was still awake talking to Sasuke. Sasuke, surprisingly, payed attention to what she said and also talked to her.

Sakura(H) was brushing her hair, Lee was on Eriol's bed talking about Sakura(K) being too close to Sasuke, Anna was thinking on what BB might have talked to Anzu and Yami and Anzu and Yami were settling in their bed.

"Okay people lights are going off. So if you still want to talk, turn on the individual ones, some people here want to sleep!"

So everyone stopped talking and said good night, but--

**Stomp**

**Stomp**

**Stomp, Stomp, Stomp, Stomp**

_Moooooooo_

Inuyasha's ears perked up.

"What's a cow doing--"

The door busted open and a big flamin' inferno came from the floor.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Everyone screamed to see a big face of a cow coming from the door!

"HAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHA!!" Erupted a laugh from behind the cow!!

Naruto, The twins, and Luffy were laughing hard.

"You should have seen your faces!!" Naruto laughed

"Yeah!" Hao said

"What did you do to Yolei!?!" Botan screamed as she say the Cow. It had lipstick and fake eyelashes!!_ (sooooooo horrible!!)_

"We did that to scare ya'll!!" Hao laughed

Then all of the characters in there were mad with fire in their eyes_(you know, when they grow huge and look all horrible with a fire background)._

The twins, Naruto and Luffy turned chibi under their horrible glare.

_(Minutes Later)_

"Can't you accept jokes!?" Naruto yelled after they locked him and Luffy out of the room.

"I don't think they can, but we did see their horified faces." Luffy said and cracked up. Naruto started laughing too, but then shivered.

"Poor Yoh and Hao, though..." A big bubble appeared on top of their heads and a math problem appeared.

It was:

_Yoh and Hao plus a very angry Anna equals to poor beat up twins._

"Ack!" Both said making the bubble disappeear.

"Good we are not them!" Naruto said

* * *

_(In the Bedroom)_

Sasuke was still calming down. Sakura(K) didn't let him beat the hell out of Naruto so he stopped himself.

Anzu and Yami had come up with just locking them out, but Anna said she would take care of the twins.

Most were trying to sleep but the picture of the horrid cow stayed in their head.

But some of them were already sleeping. Inuyasha, Eriol, Botan and Zoro, Sakura(H), Serena and Sango were already sleeping.

Sasuke and Sakura(K) kept talking just to clear their thoughts and Anzu was puffing up her pillow. Before Anzu and Yami would say good night in came Anna dragging the twins. Both beaten up.

She sighed and left Hao in his bed and put Yoh in their bed.

"Why can't they act like normal shamans?" Anna said covering herself.

"Good Night..." She said and started to sleep.

Anzu said good night to Yami and also slept off.

Sasuke and Sakura(K) were already under their blanket abut were still talking.

Outside the room in the Living room were asleep Naruto and Luffy.

"Sleep well, guys. You'll need all the strength you've got to do tomorrow's task, hehehe..."

* * *

Hehe! what do ya'll think?

Review!!!


End file.
